Queen of My Heart
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: “You’ll always be the Queen of my heart, Riza. Remember that.” Roy whispered to her. Set during the time when Bradley reassigned all Mustang's men to other places.


**A/N: I'm back with another one shot. XD I know it's been a long time since I made one. This fic is inspired by the song "Queen of My Heart" by Westlife and this idea had been stuck in my head for months and I'm just glad that I'm able to write it. Set during the time when Bradley reassigned all Mustang's men to other places. Enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**

* * *

**Queen of My Heart**

Roy Mustang heaved a deep sigh as he stared at his chess board with the chess pieces he arranged. He doesn't have any opponent but he felt like he has to arrange the pieces. His real opponent was far away and it finally made its move. One by one, he touched with the tip of his finger the different chess pieces while the faces of the people they represent started flashing in his mind.

Sergeant Feury was reassigned to the South, Officer Falman in the North and 2nd Lieutenant Breda in the west. 2nd Lieutenant Havoc was still in the hospital because of his condition and he was still in the state of making a very important decision…

As he reached the "Queen", the face of the most important woman in his life flashed in his mind… Riza Hawkeye will stay in Central but as the Fuhrer's assistant. He heaved another sigh as he looked up and stare at his empty office. No boisterous laughter and a few gunshots can be heard from there anymore. His lips curved into a sad smile as e closed his eyes and think about the past…

Roy walked briskly in the empty hallway of the Central Military Headquarters. He can't believe that he would be late for a very important appointment. He didn't mean to fall asleep as he reminisced about his time with his subordinates. He opened the door of his car and he started it in an instant then he sped away towards the outskirt of Central, where in a secret place someone was waiting for him.

He arrived a little later in that secret place. He parked his car first in a secluded area then he started walking on a grassy path. The cold breeze was making the flowers and grasses sway. It would be a remarkable sight in daytime but they can only go there at night. They need to be careful even though people seldomly goes there.

With the help of the moon's light, Roy was able to see the one he was looking for. He smiled as he saw the person who has been waiting for him. She was looking up at the starry sky as she leans on a wooden fence, unaware of his arrival. He walked a little more until he was almost beside her.

"Riza." he called gently.

The woman finally looked at him.

"You're late." Riza said.

"Yes. Sorry about that." Roy replied as he smiled sheepishly.

Riza smiled back at him then she took his hand and she gently squeezed it. At that moment, Roy felt nostalgic. It was like he was in that big mansion again where he trained as an alchemist. It's not really his home but someone who used to live there made him feel that he was home and it's the person who was holding his hand at that moment.

"What were you thinking a while ago?" he asked as he held back her hand.

"I was just admiring the beauty of those stars…" Riza said as she looked up again.

Roy was able to gaze at her face again. Riza was really beautiful, there was something gin those eyes of hers that could make his heart beat so fast. He took in her scent as another cold breeze passed by. She looked back at her with that sweet smile on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Roy replied. He was just thinking that he will miss a lot of things especially when she will work far away from him.

They stayed quiet for a while as they watched that stars in the inky black sky. Then suddenly, an idea came to Roy.

"Hey, Riza…" Roy whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will you dance with me tonight?"

Riza let out a laugh. "There's no music Roy."

"Then I'll make one." Roy said as he smiled at her.

Riza finally agreed. Roy pulled her towards him then he put his hand on his waist and Riza wrapped her arms on his neck.

Roy started humming a soft tune, and they started swaying together. Riza leans her head on his chest and he knew she could hear his unsteady heartbeat. She always has this effect on him that could make his heart and mind go haywire, not that he was complaining. He was smiling but eventually he started frowning as he remembered something.

"Do we have to say goodbye Riza?" he whispered to her.

Riza looked up at him. "What are you saying? It's not like we're really going to be separated."

"We are going to be separated." Roy said with a sad look.

He stopped swaying as he looked intently on her face then he pulled her in a hug. He can't believe that they're going to say goodbye again. It happened before when he went away to be a State Alchemist and he was eventually sent to war. During that time, he had been wishing so hard to see her again but fate was really cruel. They finally met again but they are now both a part of the military. They can't be seen together as lovers. That's why whenever they want to be together, they come here on their own secret place.

"We don't have to say goodbye Roy. We are still here, maybe not together physically but our hearts were connected...as long as we're in the same sky, we're still together." Riza said as she smiled at him but it's obvious that there's a tint of sadness in her eyes.

Roy laughed then he hugged her again. _As long as they're in the same sky… _Those are the same words she told him before they went their separate ways. He lost count of how many times he looked back as he walked away from her. The memories of hers were still intact in his mind and it's the reason he was able to make it through. But this time, he didn't know if he could make it through without her by his side. He was so worried of his men's safety, of her safety especially when the enemy had taken her as a sort of hostage.

"Are you still worried?" Riza asked him.

"Of course, how can I not be worried if your lives were in danger?"

"Those men are brave and strong. You have to trust them. I know we can do it, Roy. We can handle this." Riza reassured him once again.

"I'm sorry if I can't do anything about this." Roy said sadly.

"You don't have to be sorry. We knew that we can't do anything about this anymore." Riza said as she smiled at him.

He just smiled at her as he touched her face.

"Someday, all of us will meet again after all of these are over, we will be together again." Riza told him as she touched his hand that was on her face.

Roy just nodded. "I'll be waiting for that day…That day when you will be in my arms again."

He swooped down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He would definitely miss the taste of his sweet lips. This would be the last time they would meet here. It would be hard for them to see each other secretly especially when they don't know what the enemy would do next. He would eternally treasure this moment with his Queen. He doesn't want to let go of her, if only time could stop.

They broke the kiss for a while then they looked at each other's eyes.

"You'll always be the Queen of my heart, Riza. Remember that." Roy whispered before he kissed her again.

"And you'll always be my King." Riza said before she kissed him back.

It was in that place, under the sparkling starry night, where the two lovers made a vow. That they would definitely meet in their secret place, in that exact spot no matter what happened.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading everyone! I will be back next time, either to have a new oneshot or updating one of my stories. Thanks once again! ^_^**


End file.
